


A New Life Is Hard To Find

by inedrox



Series: No Angels [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedrox/pseuds/inedrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signless is an abusive father, Kankri acts like a goody two shoes to keep him off his back, which leaves Karkat as the final target and Cronus is just realizing that he's caught up in the middle and that Kankri will never love him and in turn begins to fall for Karkat all because of a fated meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting new people can be frustrating

Cronus Ampora had been asked to babysit the younger brother of his oldest friend and longest crush Kankri Vantas and was more than willing to do it. It didn't take Cronus long to find the boy and he quickly walked up to him "You're the younger vwantas right?" It never hurt to be sure, but it was really obvious. Karkat Vantas looked up at him raising his brow and quirking his lips a sign of irritation that was obvious.

"Why do you want to know?" he hissed out in a scratchy and unfriendly tone, not really caring for the older male. He might have been one of his brothers friends. "Look if you are looking for my brother he is not here. He is at one of those asshole church types of things he normally goes to today. So fortunately for you, you will find him around there. 

Have a lousy fucking day dumbfuck." he growled. Karkat started to walk away. He didn't care much for his brother or his friends for that matter they were always so off. However before he could get far Cronus quickly stopped him. "No, I wvas looking for you. Kanny asked me to find you and let you knowv that I'm supposed to wvalk you home or wvhatevwer." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at karkat who seemed to have noticed his speech problem a bit more the second time. Cronus was used to people giving him crap about it, but he refused to take any speech classes and instead made it a part of his daily life. He always felt that if he tried to cover it up that meant he had lost to those who picked on him. He was not going to lose to anyone that low and as it turned out when he got older he was able to make it a charming addition and a lot of women found it really sexy. 

Karkat blinked and then looked at him."What? Why do I need to be walked home I am perfectly fine walking alone am not a fucking kid" he huffs. Cronus only shrugged, "look all I knowv is that kanny wvants me to go home wvith you 'cuz your old man is going to be out and kanny wvont be home for a wvhile." Karkat sighed, clearly agitated, "That is so god damned annoying," he started to walk away again, "Fine you can come with me, but don't you dare say a fucking word." 

As they reached the house Karkat pulled out a key and unlocked the front door. "Shut the damn door behind you," He ordered the other male while setting his bag down. Cronus shut the door behind himself like he was told, pausing for a moment before speaking again: "Look, kid, I'm not all that into this idea either, but your bro is kinda mad at me right nowv and this will help me clear the air so I can earn his trust back." He looked around the house. 

This was the first time he had ever been inside and it was more or less what he expected from such a strong religious family. Karkat rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever." He sat down on the couch turning on the TV. "So what did you do to piss him off?" He asked curiously, "Not that I give a fuck." Karkat murmured in turn after a moment, looking at him for a quick second from the corner of his eye and then back at the television once more.Cronus joined him on the couch.

"He doesn't like that I smoke" Karkat nodded."Ah." A pause and then he spoke again. "He gets on me for that too," shrugging he ran a hand through his ginger hair. "He has no say in what you do, though, he is not your mom so..." Karkat lingered on his last word for a moment and actually turned his head toward the blond-haired male, expecting some kind of reason as to why he should care about his brother's opinion. Cronus only sighed. "Yeah I knowv, I'm starting to think he might not be wvorth the pursuit."

Karkat seemed confused "What are you dating him or some shit?" He asked laying down messing with his own shirt letting out a gruff and tired laugh. "I tried for a vwery long time, but honestly, I don't think its evwer going to happen." The older one admitted. Karkat rolled his eyes, "I think he is  
going out with some dude name Mituna." He responded and then shrugged. Cronus shook his head, "They aren't going out ...yet. Though, Kanny has no problem telling me howv much he likes him." Cronus admitted. 

Karkat just mumbled to himself. "I think he might have fucked up and lost a great guy." This Cronus guy seemed different from the other people Kankri hung out with. "I mean you might not be that bad to look at." Cronus looked at Karkat "wvhat you think I look good?" He actually smiled. "Take it as you fucking will you sniveling fucking douchebag, I won't be saying it again," He said going into his pocket and taking out an E.Cig and taking some puffs off of it, "Oh and I meet Mituna the other day I'm pretty sure I heard them fucking." Cronus sighed at the news he had heard something had happened. "Damn that guy movwes faster than I thought" he shook his head looking a bit sad. "Thanks, kid," Karkat looked over handing him the E-Cig "Want some?" he asked. Letting out a deep sigh he took the fake cigarette and took a long drag before handing it back and slowly exhaling feeling all of him relax. Karkat takes it back takes a drag exhaling it out and making ring smoke "Yeah he is fucked up in the head I do not even know what he wants anymore." He admitted. 

Cronus nodded "wvho knows anymore?" He faced the television, not really watching it just staring at it and spacing out. Karkat looked at the wall clock. "Hm. My dad should be coming home pretty fucking soon, so you had better get going. He does not like people he does not know in the house," Karkat said looking at him. He knew Kankri would not have bothered to tell their dad about Cronus and that was not a fight he wanted to get into. Cronus nodded standing up "You're a pretty cool kid, you knowv that?" Karkat actually cracked a smile, wow this guy must have been something special."Eh, not really, but what the fuck ever." He grumbled looking away. "Hey what is your number we can hang out later or something," the ginger offered rubbing the back of his head trying hard not to flush with embarrassment. 

This kid was too cute. That was all Cronus could think about as he smiled pulling out a receipt from lunch and quickly jotting down his number then handing it to him "text me anytime." Karkat took it and nodded "Yeah will do." He confirmed as he gets up and walks Cronus to the door. 

Cronus left the house and headed home as soon as Signless pulls in the drive just missing each other kind of like dodging a bullet. Signless got out of his car and walked to the front door.


	2. Music to Cook By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of chapter 1: Karkat meet Cronus, they bonded over smoking, Signless came home

Karkat was upstairs in his room hiding from his father as per usual, it was a pretty normal day. "Ugh. This fucking room," he kicked things off to the side picking up some other things here and there and throwing them away into a trash bag he kept in his room as he made his way to his bed. "I just hope he does not yell at me tonight because I do not even know if I can take it anymore."

Almost on cue Signless shouted from the front entrance, "Boys I'm home and I have to talk to you. Can you come down for a moment."

Karkat sighed getting up and walking out of his room "Kankri is out still." He replies back at his father rubbing his head a bit, slightly anxious,"He is in his Latter-Day Saints hang out group again."He looked at his dad and then away again.

Signless simply nodded, "Very well." He hung his coat on the hanger by the door, "I just wanted to inform the both of you that we will be having guests over tomorrow night for dinner and I would like it if you both would make sure your rooms are clean."

"Yeah, yeah." He smarts off, refusing to make eye contact. "They do not even go to our room, so why would I need to clean it?" Not hearing the second part of Karkat's comment as he headed into the kitchen he spoke again:

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know? Whatever is there to cook." Karkat smarted off again trying to walk back to his room, "Maybe if and when Kankri gets home he will tell you what he wants I do not really give a rats ass."

"I'm feeling tacos," His father started to get out the meat, "Excuse you, watch your language in my house young man." he yelled as Karkat walked up to his room.

"All I said was rats ass, wow like that is such a bad thing to say." He muttered in an annoyed and sarcastic tone as he closed his bedroom door and locked it. He then sent Cronus a text.

Signless shook his head and made a mental note to talk to karkat later about swearing.

Kankri came home a bit later "Hello father I am home," he said as politely as possible looking around. Signless, of course, welcomed him home as per usual, "Are we having tacos tonight?" The oldest child asked as he looks around the living room searching until he finds Karkat's grades and walked over to their guardian.

"Here you go Karkat hid it again, which means he failing yet again." The male pointed out in an all too innocent voice. "Would you like me to go get him?" Of course, their father nodded at his 

eldest child's question, it was pretty obvious that he was indeed making tacos. He walked into the kitchen with the grades in hand, "No just put them over there and I will take a look at them later. Oh, we will be having guests tomorrow so I am wondering if it would be possible if you would make sure you and your brother have your rooms cleaned by then."

Kankri sat the grades down on the counter that Signless had mentioned. "Do not worry mine has been clean, unlike a certain someone." The oldest child made sure to point out. "Do not worry father I will be right back I am going to get karkat." He proceeded up the stairs. "It is not my fucking fault the teachers are a piece of shit inattentive douchebags who have no care in the world for anyone but their own personal fucking gain and do not do their fucking jobs because they do not give a single fuck about anyone who is a minority in this school. It also is not my goddamned fault that Terezi went with another fucking guy and that guy was my best fucking friend" he yelled, Signless slapped Karkat in the face, suddenly and with a sudden extreme force."I don't want to hear it! Clean this 

room, right. Now."With that, he stormed back downstairs. Oh, I will clean my room Karkat thought as he went back into his room packing some stuff and then running out of the house as he takes out his cell phone and dials up the only person he could go to at this moment. Cronus Ampora.


	3. At Least He's 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of chapter 2: Kankri comes home, Signless is an jerk, Karkat runs away

Cronus had just walked out of the shower and noticed his phone ringing answering it just before it goes to voicemail "hello?" "Yeah..can I stay come to your house?" he mumbled not even bothering to say who it was. Lucky Cronus recognized the voice immediately "Oh hey kid, yeah sure let me give you the address" He hadn't thought Karkat would call so soon and quickly gave him the address which ended up being two streets over. Karkat ran as fast as he could when he got there he knocked on the door breathing hard. Cronus got dressed and answered the door his hair still wet inviting Karkat in.

Karkat walked in and as he did he turned to Cronus pulling him down kissing him deeply. Cronus was surprised by the kiss but quickly wraps his arms around Kakrat's waist pulling him close kicking the door closed behind him. Karkat pressed his body against the others grinding his hips against him whispering "Fuck me please" Cronus knew something was up but was too turned on to think about it. He quickly picked up Kakrat and carried him to his room. Karkat held on to him as he was picked up kissing him as they got to the older males room.

Putting him down on the bed Cronus started kissing Karkat's neck as he slides a hand up his shirt. Karkat let out a moan feeling his hand go under his shirt and feeling his neck getting kissed as he wraps his arms around the others neck softly saying Cronus' name in a cute low voice. Karkat's shirt was quickly removed and Cronus kissed down his chest stopping halfway looking up at him "Look chief I'm all for this as long as you're sure you wvanna do this" He still felt that something was off.

Karkat looked down at Cronus and started to cry "no I.." he trailed off Cornus quickly let go and pulled Karkat into a warm embrace rubbing his back softly "Its okay. Wvhy don't wve order pizza?" Karkat nodded and slowly pulled far enough away to look up at Cronus "do you um" he felt a bit weird asking "have any rom-com's?" Cronus thought for a moment "yeah I think I got one. Wvanna wvatch it?" Karkat nodded again. They got up Karkat put his shirt back on and they headed back downstairs to order their pizza.

About an hour later they were sitting in the living room watching Grease and eating pizza having a great time singing along, Cronus quoted most of the movie which Karkat thought was kind of cute  
especially with how well he was able to copy the male leads voice. As the credits rolled Cronus looked over at the ginger boy "howv are you feelin'?" Karkat looked over and smiled "I'm feeling better thanks" he looked up not really feeling tired, Cronus took out the movie then looked at Karkat "wvanna play Mario Cart?" he asked a smile spread across Karkat's face "mind if I borrow your shower first?" Cronus nodded "sure I guess" As Karkat moved to stand up his pants ripped.


	4. Why is it Always Mario Kart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of chapter 3: Karkat and Cronus make out and Cronus proves he's a nerd

Cronus laughed moving over "the bathroom is dowvn the hall. You can borrow a pair of my pants" he thought for a moment "do you still wvant to stay the night?" Karkat got up and nodded walking over to the bathroom "If that's okay"

Cronus smiled and went to change into his pj's before popping into the bathroom to put out a fresh pair of pants out for Karkat then heading into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Karkat takes a quick shower glad to be staying the night. Getting out he see's Cronus had left him a pair of pants, he frowned looking at them not to sure if they would fit. putting on his shirt then trying on the pants to find that they weren't all that big on him just really long, he headed back out and found Cronus in the kitchen.

Cronus had just finished making some sandwiches as Karkat walked in Cronus leaned over the counter eating a carrot "I made some sandwiches I thought you might want something before we get started"

Karkat nodded looking around the house "how much do you pay rent?" he tried to make it sound casual Cronus finished his carrot and grabbed another "I don't, my old man pays for it. As long as I go to school and keep my grades up that is. Although I do pay for the cable since he doesn't think I need it to live"

"Oh.. So you think I could move in?" What was he thinking he knew nothing about this guy but it was honestly looking like a good option. Cronus raised an eyebrow again looking at Karkat hard putting his carrot down "Wvhat's this all about" Karkat hesitated "I don't want to go home" he looked away not really wanting to talk about but knowing he had to.

"My brother is in an ass and my father doesn't want me. I have a job and I won't quit school" Cronus let out a sigh. He knew something was up. Karkat even had a bag with him, it was still by the front door. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair thinking "Howv old are you?" He looked at him and sighs "17 I'm in my last year of school" 

Cronus looked hard at the boy in front of him. It was already late fall and School was in full swing and Halloween was right around the corner."Are you planning on going to college?" He knew what Karkat was going through all too well "Yeah one that teaches cooking" Karkat said looking at him. They stood in silence for a while before he opened his mouth to speak "You can stay for tonight" Looking up at the wall clock seeing it was after midnight "And since you're welcome to stay the rest of the weekend, if you call your dad and let him know in the morning" looking back at the kid rubbing the back of his head "we can figure the rest out later okay?"

Karkat huffed but nodded "Fine but I'm not going to tell him where I'm staying" Letting out a small chuckle at Karkat's stubbornness Cronus leaned over and ruffled his hair "I nevwer said you had to tell him wvhere you wvere staying you just havwe to let him knowv you're going to be safe. You're still technically a minor and I'm not havwing a manhunt out for you" He chuckled pushing the plate of food over to Karkat "He'll beat my ass for this" he said looking away

"Look I know Kankri probably doesn't tell you much but my dad does hit us if we do something 'Sinful'"You'd be surprised wvhat Kankri tells me. Despite howv it looks wve havwe knowvn each other a long time and this isn't the first time I'vwe hidden a vwantas in this house" a soft smile appears on his face as he talks about Kankri he still had strong feelings for him, but Karkat was slowly starting to push his way into Cronus' heart.

Karkat looked at him and nodded then looked away again "Okay fine and I don't want to talk about Kankri his an asshole brother and he shouldn't be. He does everything he can to make sure dad is all over my ass when he wants dad to get off his."

Cronus opens a drawer next to him and pulled out a pack of smokes putting one in his mouth and lighting it up taking a deep drag before exhaling and looking at karkat "Yeah he's good at only being in the center wvhen he wvants to be "he took another long drag "honestly if you wvere 18 this wvould be a lot easier, you could movwe in no problem but since you're still 17 I could be charged wvith kidnapping" he teased lightly. Karkat 

rolled his eyes picking up one of the sandwiches off the plate and taking a bite and leaning over the counter "I could say it was voluntary" Karkat teased back finishing his sandwich and punching him lightly on the arm giving him a soft smile before taking another sandwich and heading back into the living room ready to own Cronus at Mario Cart.


	5. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of chapter 4: Karkat tries to move in and Cronus wins at Mario Kart best 9/10

Saturday started with Cronus making waffles and Karkat on the phone with his dad. After listening to his father's harsh and hurt tonnes about him missing the guests coming over but doesn't make him reveal his location instead he only tells Karkat that he expects to see him Sunday night before 10 pm.

After the phone call Karkat sits down to see a stack of waffles, Sausage and bacon on the table with Cronus sitting in a chair stacking things on his plate adding syrups to his stack, looking up at Karkat "howv did it go?" he asked "fine I guess" he sighed sitting down and grabbing some food putting it on his own plate. Cronus watched as Karkat carefully moved his hand around the table almost as if worried about touching the wrong thing. As they ate in silence an idea came to Cronus "Its a nice day, wvhy don't we go out" Karkat almost coughed on his food looking up at the blonde man confused "what do you mean 'out'" Cronus didn't answer instead just smiled and kept eating.

Once they finish eating and the table is cleared they both get dressed Karkat still unsure as to hat Cronus has in mind for this 'outing' he spoke of. While they were getting ready Cronus sent several texts and told Karkat to bring his ripped pants. Cronus smiled more looking at Karkat they head out the door. As they walk Karkat try's to get more information out of Cronus who only smiles and changes the topic. About halfway through the trip, Karkat gave up and they talked about all kinds of things. Once they reached the subway Karkat started to get a better idea of where they were going. Karkat then spent the whole ride trying to figure out where their destination was.

They got out of the subway and walked for about 5 minutes before they enter a library and walk up to the front desk. Cronus talks to the lady and after a small conversation he nods and they stand off to the side. "what are we doing here?" Hoping to finally get some kind of answer. "I wvant you to meet a friend of mine" was all Cronus was willing to offer. Karkat just looked confused for a short time until he saw a tall lady with long black hair and pale skin. Her skin was so pale she almost looked like she could start glowing he thought admiring her as she approached them. 

Cronus waved as she got closer and gave her a hug "Porrim this is Karkat Vwantas. Kankri's little brother" he said introducing them. Porrim made a face at Kankri's name and looked at Cronus before looking at Karkat then back to Cronus "may I speak to you" her voice was smooth as silk and matched her appearance perfectly.

The two stepped aside and seemed to be arguing Karkat was unsure as to what was going on but had a feeling it was about him. After a few minutes, she seemed to calm down and as they walked back she smiled a soft sweet smile "I am sorry about that. Your brother and I were very good friends once but let's just say it did not end well" Karkat nodded his brother was a total ass and he did not blame her.

The three of them exited the library and walked around town. Dissipate how close they lived Karkat had never actually been to New York City before today and his level of joy was greater any kid on Christmas. They went through all kinds of shops trying on different things and had lunch at a café then saw a movie. Ending the trip with a walk through Central Park following the path talking and laughing. 

After what seemed like hours Cronus had to use the bathroom and they stopped by a small antique store. As they waited for him Porrim took the chance to talk to Karkat and fix his pants. Karkat was more than a little nervous about being left alone with her. "I do not mean to pry" she started needle and thread in hand "but you two seem very close, how long have you been dating?" A dark blush crossed Karkat's face "we aren't dating" he paused thinking about it "I think" Porrim raised an eyebrow but did not take her eyes off her work "you think?" she lets out a light laugh "Honey, Cronus does not introduce me to just anyone. If he is introducing us then he must like you a great deal" Before Karkat could comment Cronus returned from the bathroom.


	6. No One Spoke of This Night Ever Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of chapter 5: Karkat meets Porrim, Porrim hates Kankri and Porrim ships Karkat with Cronus so hard it hurts.

Cronus and Karkat hand been spending a lot of time together since their day out. They got really close and Karkat learned a lot about Cronus, such as he dad being the CEO of a huge company, his major in business that he didn't want but was forced to take and the minor in music studies which were his passion. He also learned about his younger half-brother Eridan who was at a boarding school in England and Cronus swore he was never coming back.

As Karkat learned more about Cronus he also realized just how much Cronus already knew about him from Kankri. It turned out Kankri had actually told Cronus everything that had happened at home and just how many times Kankri had run away from home.

Since Karkat had met Porrim he felt it was only fair to introduce Cronus to the only person who was still keeping him sane. Gamzee Makara. Gamzee had seriously bad chronic depression and was on medical marijuana for it.

Gamzee instantly took a liking to Cronus which made him happy though he would never say it. Gamzee and Karkat would skip class from time to time whenever Karkat couldn't handle them. He would also let Karkat have some puffs of his weed whenever things got really bad.

Halloween was just a few days away which also meant Gamzee's birthday was a few days away. Gamzee's birthday was the day before Halloween which meant that he had a costume party every since he was born, not that Gamzee minded, in fact, it was his favorite holiday. Karkat was always amazed at how much work Gamzee put into his party's every year. Even when they were little Gamzee always had everything planned out and ready to go before the month even started.

This year's party was no doubt the best party Gamzee had ever thrown. Cronus picked up Karkat and they arrived at Gamzee's house about an hour before the party to help with the last minute details. Walking in the front door, you were sure you had been teleported to one of those creepy Halloween specials. Black, white, gray colors were everywhere all kinds of skeletons and ghost, zombies and things you were glad didn't exist covered the walls, floors, tables everywhere. The food was just as spooky and twice as tasty if you were looking for the Halloween party of the year it was right here. It was here every year, in fact, Gamzee's birthday parties have been on the cover of multiple magazines and local news stories as 'the' Halloween hotspot.

It had been about 4 hours since the party started and everything was going great. Cronus and Karkat danced, ate, played games and laughed. Then the lights, which had been dimmed to help set the mood, slowly started to grow brighter until the room was fully light. It was, this time, Gamzee opened all of his gifts and the cake was wheeled out. After receiving his slice, the lights dimmed yet again and people lined up at the cake to get their own slice. The two made their way to Gamzee and hand delivered their gift. Which was a Nightmare Before Christmas bobblehead, Gamzee was positively in love with the movie so karkat always got him something from it.

A few more hours passed and Karkat was slow dancing with Cronus to one of the most face paced songs that had played all night. They whispered in each others ears and help each other close leaving small pecks on the others cheeks having a really intimate time. Until a loud sound burst through the room, the lights flicked up instantly and there at the punch bowl was a drunk off his ass, pants on the ground, dick in the punch, trying to fuck it, Grand highblood. Also known as Gamzee's dad.


	7. What are Birthday's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap of chapter 6: Karkat and Cronus get to know each other better. Cronus goes to a legendary party. Karkat and Cronus slow dance

Karkat hated telling people about his birthday. It had never been a good day for him and it always left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He would have to tell Cronus about it sine they had an agreement that on Karkat's 18th birthday he would move in.

A week before Thanksgiving Karkat walked into the front door of his soon to be new home and threw his bag on the ground. Cronus wasn't home yet he had a class for another hour and was working on a project so he would probably be home late. Karkat didn't mind though as he closed the door and locked it putting his spare key on the wall hook and headed into the kitchen to see what he could find to eat. Opening the fridge, he saw Cronus had left him a snack, Karkat smiled. It was a pile of turkey sandwiches with lettuce, tomato and mayo with the crusts cut off. Putting his snack on the dining room table before heading back and grabbed his bag and a glass of milk then sitting down and starting on his homework. 

By the time Karkat had finished his homework, Cronus had walked in the front door. He found Karkat in the Dining room and took the last sandwich which caused Karkat to jump and look up before glaring softly at Cronus "Don't scare me you asshole" he gave Cronus a good playful punch before he stood up and stretched.

"By the way my birthday is Friday" he tried to sound as nonchalant as he could and started to put his things away. Cronus' eyes widened at the news and he just looked at Karkat. 

"Wvhat? wvhy wvould you wvait until nowv to tell me?" Cronus looked at him confused. Karkatt just lets out a sigh "I just don't like birthday's that's all. I don't want a party or anything I just thought you should know." 

"So wvhen do you wvant to movwe?" Cronus saw no reason to push it and it really didn't matter all that much. Karkat thought a moment about the question "can we do it Saturday? My dad should be out for most of the day" Cronus nodded "sounds good chief" he gave Karkat a kiss on the cheek and headed into the kitchen to make dinner.


End file.
